


Lobster

by elitekyun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Gen, PROTECT MINHYUK, at all costs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elitekyun/pseuds/elitekyun
Summary: In which Minhyuk makes the best and worst decision of his life and contemplates this said decision.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lobster](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/283503) by Keaton Patti. 



> What would you call this...? A one shot? Drabble? Hmmm  
> This is completely non-serious - just a bit of fun!
> 
> Thanks to my friend that suggested I read the story that was the inspiration for this... thing (the link is somewhere)
> 
> Hope you like it! :)

Minhyuk eagerly flips through his menu. Scanning carefully through what seems like an infinite number of choices for dinner. The boy hasn’t eaten since breakfast and all he wishes for right now is the perfect meal to satisfy his prolonged hunger.  
He comes across ‘Lobster Thermidor’. The whole dish sounds incredibly fancy to him, which piques his interest. Not only has he never tried lobster in his relatively short life, but the dish comes with a side of crisped potatoes. _Potatoes._  
Minhyuk could never turn down a side of carbs.  
His decision becomes adamant. A hunger of this magnitude could only be satisfied the most extravagant, most expensive meal.  
As he orders his meal – and a glass of white as suggested by his waiter – he tries his hardest not to think about how much pain he is about to cause to his wallet.  
-  
Minhyuk is disturbed from his trance by the same waiter, making a beeline to his table.  
“Sir would you like to choose the lobster you will having tonight?  
The boy tilts his head in confusion. _Choose_ the lobster?  
“Yes. All our patrons are invited to select their perfect lobster.”  
Minhyuk shrugs in agreement, getting up and making his way toward the large lobster tank as the waiter follows closely behind.  
-  
He scans the entire tank for a good few minutes, ensuring that he has observed every single lobster in it. Admittedly he feels sorry for the critters, being squished up against neighbouring lobsters would not be fun. His claustrophobic self would definitely not enjoy it.  
There are big lobsters, cute little lobsters, blue and brown lobsters and everything in between, just living their lives, unbeknownst of their grim future outside the tank. Eventually, Minhyuk settles on a fat lobster perched on a rock. It didn’t look like it was enjoying life. In fact, it was so fat that he was convinced it didn’t have the capacity to move. It probably had lobster diabetes.  
_Did lobsters get diabetes?_ Yeah, it seemed reasonable.  
Minhyuk was happy knowing that he would put the poor lobster out of its misery.

Not long after he gets back to his table, Minhyuk is given his glass of wine. Before taking a sip, he looks around the restaurant, making sure that no one is making eye contact with him.  
He picks up the glass. _No this doesn’t feel right._  
He puts the glass back down to pick up his phone and begins typing.  
_‘How to hold a wine glass’._  
He replaces the glass in his hand, this time satisfied with the way he holds it.  
Minhyuk gives the wine a tasteful swirl, again checking that no one is looking at him, before taking a couple of delicate sips.  
He winces and decides wine is not his thing. In this moment, he wants nothing more than a glass of apple juice to wash away the aftertaste.  
_Never again._  
It takes him a world of courage to order a less adult-ish drink. He decides against an apple juice – for fear of judgement – and opts with a safer apple cider.  
-  
Minhyuk’s lobster arrives a little while later and to his delight, it tastes amazing. The meat tender, the flavours of all the elements, harmonious to his palate. The white sauce. Don’t get him started on the white sauce. It was everything he wanted in a condiment.  
He loved the potatoes too, they were great. But then again it was hard for potatoes not to taste good.  
The same waiter comes and checks in on him, asking how he enjoys his meal. Minhyuk nods smoothly, taking another sip of wine for added eloquence.  
As he is finishing up his meal, Minhyuk notices some red stuff in his lobster, it doesn’t really bother him, but he reminds himself to do some research on the peculiar red stuff when he gets home. With that, he pays and leaves, making sure to finish his white wine/apple cider concoction before exiting the restaurant.  
-  
Later that evening, Minhyuk makes himself comfortable in bed, he hasn’t stopped thinking about his meal the whole evening. He genuinely enjoyed the meal so much that it put him in an extra good mood. He pulls out his phone to investigate.  
_‘Red stuff in lobster’._  
Oh.  
Turns out the lobster was a female. It also turns out that she had babies... Lots of tiny little lobster babies.  
Minhyuk puts down his phone in shock, all he can do is stare at the ceiling.  
Out of all the lobsters he could’ve picked, he picked a mommy. He furrows his brows in disbelief at his prior assumption.  
_Why the hell would lobsters get diabetes?_  
You would be right to assume that Minhyuk cried himself to sleep that night – right after sending a guilty text to his best friend Jooheon – The thought of indirectly murdering a pregnant mother lobster and her babies for his own personal gain was too much to handle.  
_But it tasted so good._


End file.
